Kingdom Hearts: Boundary Alliance
by Lina-Baggins
Summary: In the place where light and darkness meet, nothing goes on forever...With this cryptic message, Sora and his friends return to rally the Boundary Alliance to restore the balance of light and darkness before the eternal light returns to the world...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, nor am I affiliated with the companies who made the awesome games. I wish I was and am working at doing so. My story is original, featuring some new characters who were born from the depths of my paranoid imagination. Enjoy! Review!

---

_There is a balance._

_A balance so important, it is what holds the world together. A boundary where light ends and darkness begins._

_Where nothing goes on forever._

_If that boundary is breached, the worlds will fall into chaos and everything will end._

_Which is why the boundary should never be crossed..._

Riku woke up, drenched with sweat. It wasn't the first time that the nightmare had troubled him and he had a nasty feeling that it wasn't going to be the last, either. He walked to the window and allowed the cool sea breeze to dry his pale skin. He looked up at the night sky, dotted with brilliant stars. Always the same dream. The Cornerstone of Light shattered, another Cornerstone... darker, more powerful...

And that scream...

A snort behind his back told him that his best friend, Sora, hadn't woken up. He relaxed slightly. Xehanort, Ansem and Xemnas were gone. He was safe now, safe at home.

Safe from the Darkness that had plagued his heart...

---

Khann, Emperor of Shadow, watched his son, Demeter, grovel at the foot of the Throne of Darkness. The boy's eyes burned black as he stared pleadingly up at his father.

'Please, I didn't mean for this to happen!'

Khann got to his feet, darkness swirling at the hem of his robes. Demeter scrabbled backwards as Khann descended towards him.

'King Mickey must be informed. He will alert the other neophytes to the situation, though I daresay that your carelessness will make the problem evident in it's own way. We must make preparations. I will _not _allow Kingdom Hearts to be subjected to this madness!'

The orders were issued in a voice that clearly spoke of the darkness in a person's heart. But not the kind of darkness that wished ill on others. The kind of darkness that understood why the balance was so important...

'What of His Majesty, King Dellan?'

Khann turned his attention to his still-prostrate son. The mighty king's eyes blazed with a dark fury.

'I will speak with Dellan myself! It is time that we consulted over that young neophyte of his. After all, he of all people should know that the balance is crucial now more than ever.'

Khann turned to his son.

'Go, Demeter. Find King Mickey and tell him of this.'

'But father...'

'Be sure to tell him that _you_ are the one to blame!'

---

Roanefold struggled through the dark and exploded onto the grassy bank of the river. His breath was shallow, his robes torn, his skin scratched...

But he had them.

He laid the crystals out carefully on the ground. They glinted menacingly in the moonlight, as if they had a life of their own. He knew it would be impossible to take them all with him...

He would hide them across the worlds, taking them one by one to the Hall of the Cornerstone...

Roanefold smiled, a smug look of satisfaction tracing itself across his face.

Yes, that is what he would do. Dellan would be proud.

---

It should have been night.

Stars should have wheeled gently across the sky in their night-time trek across the heavens.

Yet the sun was nailed to the sky and everyone at Disney Castle was in a state of panic.

Well... nearly everyone.

King Mickey sat quietly on his throne in a state of peaceful contemplation, whilst the servants dashed madly about and Queen Minnie tried to calm them down.

'_Please!_ Do be quiet! There is nothing to be worried about yet. The King will find a solution,' she soothed as a mop carrying two buckets of water raced past, sloshing as it scurried down the hall. The Queen turned desperately to Mickey.

'Oh, Mickey, you have _do_ something!'

Mickey leapt to his feet, a look of determination on his face. His ears twitched.

'There's been an imbalance, I'm sure of it! We need to get to the Hall of the Cornerstone right away!

The Cornerstone blazed with a renewed energy, lighting up the hall with a light that rivalled the sunlight outside. Mickey waited patiently with Minnie as Merlin walked around it, studying it carefully. Merlin nodded.

'You were right, your Majesty. There has definitely been an imbalance of power. But it's not like before. This time, the imbalance is in our favour.'

'Surely that should be good news, then?' Queen Minnie asked. Merlin shook his head.

'Oh _no_, your Majesty. I'm afraid not. In fact, it's probably worse than having Heartless in the castle again. Because without darkness, what else is left?'

'Eternal light,' Mickey said quietly. Merlin nodded.

'No balance, nowhere to hide, no rest. Constant madness. You must restore the balance.'

Mickey turned to his Queen, who knew what he was going to say.

'You had better be careful! I don't want you to be stuck on the other side this time!'

'Awww, Minnie! This time I'll have our friends beside me!'

Minnie nodded. Mickey ran from the hall, Pluto barking at his heels. A look of sadness and worry crossed her face briefly.

'Please come home safely,' she pleaded quietly.

---

An endless day.

No shadows, no shade, nothing. No darkness at _all_.

The light spilled in through the window and across Sora's face. He screwed his face up, then blinked his eyes open. A shadow fell across him. Seconds later, a pillow caught him in the face. Sora spluttered as the sound of Riku's laughter filled the room.

'Get up, lazybones! You slept in again!'

Sora threw his legs over the side of the bed and pegged the pillow back at Riku, who dodged it effortlessly. He shot from the room, laughing at his friend. Sora rumpled his spiky hair and stood up, walking over to the window. The sun's rays glittered on the water, illuminating the waves and turning them into sparkling diamonds. A sense of security washed through him. He had missed home. But his days spent travelling between worlds seemed so long ago now, almost at the edge of his memories...

Some things he had to remember.

Sora paced back over to his bed and pulled out a _tiny_ battered journal. He opened it and began to read. A few minutes later, he closed it, satisfied.

He would always remember.

---

A boundary that should never be crossed.

King Mickey sat slumped on his throne as the young man was brought before him. He was dressed in royal finery; a black, hooded cloak over a midnight-blue robe and eyes that burned black. His hair was as silver as the moonlight that no longer shone on Disney Castle. He knelt before the King.

'I beg an audience with King Mickey,' the young man pleaded. King Mickey sat up straight.

'I know where you have come from,' he said matter-of-factly.

'Tell me what happened.'

Demeter looked up sadly.

'Your Majesty, it's all my fault...'

---

'Sora! Riku! Over here!'

Sora yawned and peered across the sand. Kairi stood by the jetty that allowed boats from the mainland to dock on the Destiny Islands. He padded over, just behind Riku. Kairi was holding something. Sora peered at it.

'What is it?'

Kairi beamed at him and Riku.

'Don't you recognise it?'

Riku picked up and held it up to the sunlight. It softened slightly under his touch. His eyes widened.

'It can't be! Not here!'

Kairi grabbed it back and threw it into the air, catching it deftly.

'But it is! It's a Gummi Block!'

Sora gasped. There was only one reason why a Gummi Block would be found on the Destiny Islands...

'The worlds are in trouble again, aren't they?'

Riku looked thoughtful for a moment, then grabbed the Gummi Block from Kairi and pitched it far out into the sea. Kairi cried out as it splashed into the shimmering water and sunk below the surface. She glared at Riku.

'That was _mine_! _I_ found it! You had no right to do that!'

'It doesn't belong in our world, Kairi! We've _done_ our share! It's time we got back to being kids again!'

'Riku, it's our _duty_ to protect the worlds! Riku!' Kairi shouted at the tall, silver-haired boy stormed off. She slumped, looking out to sea at the spot where the Gummi Block had plunged beneath the waves. A look of severe determination passed over her young face. Suddenly, Kairi leapt into the water, wading out to the spot where Block fell. Gasping and completely soaked, she reached down into the waves and pulled out the Block. It was slightly squashed but still recognisable. She looked at back at Sora.

'Why is Riku acting like this?' Kairi wondered aloud.

---

The same nightmare...

Riku walked down a long, dark hall. At the end of it, there was an eerie, greenish glow. He began to run; his trainers pounding loudly against the stone floor as he chased the end of the corridor. The glow brightened and Riku could now feel where it was coming from. There was a source of darkness somewhere close. Not the kind of darkness that he had endured with Ansem, but the kind of darkness that gave birth to lesser shadows like him. The source of all darkness...

Riku reached the end of the hall. He turned the corner and saw...

'Riku?'

Riku sat bolt upright on the sun lounge. Sora's head appeared above him. Riku frowned and batted at his friend's face. Sora laughed and dodged aside. Riku sat up, rubbing his head. It was hurting, like he had hit it hard on something. Sora peered at him.

'Is something wrong, Riku?'

Riku shook his head.

'Not yet,' he whispered.

'What's wrong with your head? Been trying to think again?' Sora quipped. Riku touched his head gingerly, frowning slightly and ignoring his friend's sarcastic remark.

'No... it's like... like I'm remembering something that I forgot on purpose. Like I don't want to remember, but its important.'

Sora scratched his head thoughtfully.

'A bit like what happened at Castle Oblivion?'

Riku winced slightly.

'Like that, but different. It's like... I don't know. Remember just before the islands were swallowed by darkness? You began having those weird dreams. Its like its happening again, but to me. I've... been having the same nightmare, over and over again.'

Sora sat cross-legged in front of Riku and gave him a serious look and his full attention.

'Alright, say I believe you. Strange things have been happening around here. The gummi block, and... well... I don't know about you, but the days seem to be getting longer, y'know? Sort of like... summer, but not. Like the darkness is finding it harder and harder to come back, but... not taking over stuff... it's difficult to explain.'

Riku said nothing. Partly because he didn't want to believe it, but mostly because he was surprised that Sora had become so astute as to notice such a thing. The days _had_ been getting longer, which was inexplicable, since summer was almost over and the three of them were due to go back to school. It was just like Sora said, the darkness was finding it harder to return everyday.

'Riku?'

Riku was torn from his thoughts by Sora. Sora peered at him closely, trying to read his expression. He and Riku hadn't been back on the island for that long, but Sora could tell that the time in darkness had changed his friend. Riku was quieter, more introspective and less likely to take the lead. It seemed, almost, that he had lost his own sparkle, that the light Riku had always held in his eyes had sparked and fizzled out...

'It's nothing. C'mon, Kairi's gonna be waiting on the beach,' Riku saved swiftly and made his way over to the door. Sora watched him leave, wondering what had happened to the Riku he remembered.

---

'So that's it? That's why the night... _all_ darkness has gone? I guessed as much,' King Mickey said, taking long, quick strides as Demeter ran to keep up.

'_Please_, sire, I _do_ apologise! I did not realise the... the... _magnitude_ of the problem until the crystals went missing!'

'That, at least, is fairly obvious,' Mickey admonished. Demeter stopped in his tracks. The King turned to see the young prince staring at the floor.

'If you'll forgive me, your majesty, my father has already chided me for my foolish behaviour. As such, I would not be here unless I were ready to atone for my careless actions. Please, do not be too harsh on me.'

Mickey's face softened. It was obvious that Demeter was young and naive. He couldn't possibly understand exactly what he had allowed to happen.

_Sora was only fourteen when he started the journey_, said a little voice at the back of Mickey's mind. He shrugged and kept walking. Age was not important, but Demeter had spent his entire life in the Darkness. He didn't know any better and it was clear that Khann had obviously not instructed him properly. Mickey found himself wondering if Demeter knew about the others. About Khaos and Mordred. Or even if they knew of him...

Sora and Riku knew nothing of Roanefold.

Mickey quickened his pace. Maybe it was better that they didn't. Neophytes to the Master Guardians of Light had a high turn over. Ansem the Wise had discovered as such when he had named Xehanort his neophyte. The King shivered. They all knew how _that_ had turned out. But Ansem had taken Riku under his wing and had quietly named him Xehanort's successor. Only Mickey and Dellan knew of this.

Dellan...

Mickey swallowed and pushed on the heavy door that led to the Hall of the Cornerstone of Light. His Royal Highness _King_ Dellan. Supreme Emperor of Light. The _true _and rightful ruler of Kingdom Hearts. He was thought to be just a rumour until Mickey had returned to Disney Castle after Xemnas' ultimate demise. Queen Minnie had rushed to him, telling him of a stranger in the castle who had entered _through_ the Cornerstone of Light.

That's when King Mickey had met King Dellan.

Dellan was tall and willowy, not unlike Merlin. But Dellan appeared younger than the wizard; a short, neatly trimmed white beard, clad in white robes, sparkling blue eyes that twinkled when he laughed and a chain about his neck with a medallion bearing the insignia of Kingdom Hearts.

He had congratulated Mickey on his masterful handling of the situations, referring to both the fight against Ansem and the showdown with Xemnas. He was also keen to meet Sora and Riku; highly interested in _both_ keyblade bearers, their adventures and their close relationship. This was where Mickey had taken a stand and refused to let Dellan meet them. He argued that it was time for both Sora and Riku to reclaim their time spent fighting for the worlds and be real kids again, not heroes. Dellan had agreed and introduced a young man standing just behind him and had been silent for the duration of the visit. This, he had declared, was his young neophyte and charge, destined to rule the kingdom once he faded and became a part of the Eternal Light.

This, of course, was Roanefold.

Mickey headed down the stairs that led to the hall, closely followed by Demeter. Mickey had realised then that it was only appropriate that he himself name a neophyte. Dellan had Roanefold and Ansem the Wise had named Riku as his, so that left...

'What has happened to Sora? My father was interested and asks to pass on his kindest wishes to him,' Demeter said as they entered the Hall of the Cornerstone.

'Mmm? Sora? Well, as far as I know, he, Riku and Kairi are back on their island, living out their days like normal kids,' Mickey replied distractedly. Demeter nodded sadly.

'Normal. I always wished that for myself. But father says that a true king never wishes for himself, but for the lands and people he rules over. He is selfless and respected and knows his boundaries. I never knew what he meant by that until now.'

_What is normal?_ Mickey found himself wondering as they looked at the Cornerstone. It blazed with renewed energy before them, shining brightly as small flares of power licked from it. Demeter dropped to his kness.

'Your majesty... I had no idea it was this bad...'

King Mickey ignored the prince. There were more pressing issues at hand and he had his rites to perform. Clasping his hands together, Mickey closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating deeply. Then he threw his arms wide, as if to encompass the entire room and shouted in a clear voice that echoed around the room.

'KING MICKEY SEEKS AN AUDIENCE WITH KING DELLAN, SUPREME EMPEROR OF LIGHT AND EQUAL RULER OF KINGDOM HEARTS!'

For a moment, there was nothing. Demeter looked up, slightly puzzled. Mickey stood stock-still, arms still wide.

Then it happened.

The room grew from cool, to warm, to almost unbearably hot. The air shimmered in a summer-like haze and the light from the Cornerstone flared greatly. A great burst of energy burst from it, crashing into a wall. But instead of cracking it open, it formed a massive, arched doorway. Demeter gasped as the shining doors opened slowly outward without a sound.

The sound of footsteps were then audible, growing closer and closer. A foot appeared, followed by it's owner.

King Dellan stood on the threshold of Disney Castle and beamed at King Mickey and the prostrate Prince Demeter.

'Well, now, what's all the fuss about?'

---

Riku sat on the beach, the sea-breeze wafting gently through his hair. He looked at the watch his parents had given him for his last birthday, the first since his return to the islands. It was almost eight o'clock. At night. He looked out over the fair blue water and watched the sunlight dance on the waves. There was something _very_ wrong.

Sora fidgeted beside his friend, unable to stay quiet any longer.

'Come _on_, Riku! You _know_ there's something wrong! We should all be in bed right now! The sun hasn't set! We don't have night! I don't care _what_ you think, that's totally and utterly unnatural.'

'Sora's right, Riku,' Kairi said softly, touching his hand. Riku jerked it back, more of a reflex action than a deliberate movement, but a sad look made it's way into Kairi's eyes. Riku pursed his lips.

'I don't want to. I've had enough now. I want to stay here. I've seen what's out there and it almost cost me all of this. It almost cost me both of you. That's _why_ I can't do it. I can't risk losing everything I love again.'

Sora dropped his head to his chest and gave what he was about to say a moment's thought. He looked up at Riku.

'Riku, you're a keyblade-bearer, just like me. In fact, it was _supposed_ to be you in the first place. It wasn't your fault that you fell into darkness. We needed the darkness as our ally and we need it again now. You're the only one of us that can use the darkness. You know how it thinks, how it moves, how it feels. You'll still be defending us and this place, but now it's a choice, not an expected action. Only you can choose to help, Riku. Only you can choose to do what you believe is right.'

Riku looked at Sora in surprise. His best friend was full of useful anecdotes these days. He smiled and ruffled the younger boy's hair.

'You're right. I know you are,' he whispered. Standing up, Riku looked out over the bright water.

The worlds needed them again. But this time, he'd make the _right_ decisions.


End file.
